The goal of this project is to use primary and archived prostate tumor tissue for the analysis of genetic components with the intent of determining associations between particular tumor parameters, such as tumor grade and stage, and the clinical outcomes. Dr. Brothman is addressing three hypotheses: 1) deletions at specific chromosomal sites are frequent events in prostate cancers; 2) fluorescence in situ hybridization, using single-copy DNA probes, as a rapid and efficient method for the detection of these deletions and; 3) specific deletions are involved in the biologic progression of prostate cancer.